un juego de orgullo
by Quismat
Summary: narra la historia de un caballero desde sus inicios y rencores asta su destierro


... el sol esta en lo mas alto, el calor de este se hace mayor en el arido suelo de batalla, la luz hace que las armadura brillen mientras los grupos avanzan, la batalla se reanuda y los dos bandos de guerra pintan en rojo el lugar.   
  
los ojos de los guerreros del reinado reuer-regen se llenan de furia y de temor al ver como sus tropas caen poco a poco, el comandante levanta su espada ...-¡EN BUSCA DE LA MUERTE! - grita descontrolado y arremete en el centro de las tropas enemigas, su espada sacudida en el aire tras varias horas, le otorga la posibilidad de escuchar los fuertes galopes de caballos aliados, su mirada se distrae y un espadon cae en su casco para botarlo inconsiente al suelo, para luego hacer que esta arma se incruste en la espalda del joven comandante... los pocos guerreros que quedaban miran con angustia el cuerpo inmovil y mientras otros protejen los restos, otros lo sacan para darle un entierro digno de un comandante.... una vez al lado en las montañas donde las horas indican el elevamiento de la sangre al cielo, para teñir la salida del sol se nota las sombras de unos cabalgantes que aferran fuertemente las lianzas de sus caballos para aumentar la velocidad de llegada...   
  
-RECISTID UN POCO MAS MIS COMPAÑEROS- retumba el grito a coro de los trotes de los caballos, los caballeros se dirigen al nucleo de la batalla para bajar las primeras lineas de batallas oponentes, un caballo blanco como la propia nieve que caeria en unos cuantos meses mas se muven con los vientos para en cabezar el ataque.   
  
en lo alto del monte se ve un grupo de arqueros, arqueros ocultos tras el frio manto de la noche que se hacia presente, las flechas cortan el viento y hacen caer a los valientes cabalgante, el precioso caballo blanco, ahora en color sangre se encuentra rendido en el suelo a las lejanias se escucha el llanto de un niño, en el pueblo oeste donde la resistencia de las fronteras comienza a caer, la noche esta en lo mas frio, en lo mas oscuro, en lo que les llamamos las "verdaderas tinieblas", los caballos, ya mas de la mitad botados en el suelo le dan el paso a las tropas enemigas, la resistencia fronterisa espera firmemente en sus puestos, para dar la bienvenida a sus rivales.   
  
*la llegada   
  
*la caida   
  
las primeras casas arden en llamas mientras los primeros rayos del sol alumbran los sanguinarios sucesos, la ciudad del oeste arde ya casi completa, los llantos de los pequeños se escuchan uno tras otro, mientras en otros sectores son silenciados con espadas que les arrancan la cabeza. Los pequeños de no mas de ocho años son armados con espadas cortas para aplazar un poco mas, la segura derrota, mujeres que cuidan desesperadamente a sus hijos, intentando huir a los pueblos lejanos pero el humo las ahoga y caen rendidas, las cenizas, pasan como lluvias frente los ojos.   
  
a lo lejos se ve una esperanza , -EL PUEBLO NORTE¡¡¡- grita uno de los caballeros, caballos de color gris oscuro buelcan a los enmigos botando basura humana en las manchadas calles de la ciudad, uno de los capitanes se acerca al caballero con mas alto rango -HEMOS RECIBIDO SU CARTA; ALGO TARDE PERO AQUI ESTAMOS , REUNID TODO LO QUE TE QUEDA Y PREPARAD LA ULTIMA POSIBILIDAD QUE OS QUEDA- la resistencia vuelve a ponerse en pie , y los gritos se hacen mas potente, las llamas arden con mas nostalgia y la vida es ahogada por una mano de justicia......   
  
.....La batalla ceso y la lluvia del invierno limpio de a poco los rastro de tan cruel horror, los guerreros y muertos son velados en la iglesia principal, una iglesia construida en marfil con una campana en lo mas alto de su copa, que suena para despedir las almas de los valientes, aun mas alto una cruz de madera de color blanca, los articulos de los guerreros son entregado a sus familiares como un recuerdo del valor de sus parientes.   
  
-esto fue lo unico que encontramos de el señor eduard Mac-Natd, señorita ecaterina -habla uno de los caballeros compañero del señor al cual ha pronunciado, mientras le entrega un sable.   
  
-eso ¿y el cuerpo?- dice entre lagrimas la joven mujer, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, en su mano una sortija de compromiso y en la otra sostiene a un pequeño de siete años, de pelo rubio y ojos azules , con ojos envueltos en lagrimas y una pequeña espada   
  
-arroja ya eso niño, ya todo ha terminado, el sable del señor es especial es unico es su especie, lo mando a hacer especialmente para manejarlo sobre su caballo. Eso fue otra cosa que recuperamos de él señora, su precioso caballo negro- el caballero se retira lentamente   
  
...   
  
dos años pasaron, a lo lejos en el clarido cielo , en una alfombra otorgadas por la epoca un caballos salia a recorer el bosque, un caballo negro brillantes con ojos del mismo color, el unico equipaje de mas era la montura para que se siente el jinete, un joven de cabellos rubios , cubierto por una manta gris y cargando un sable en uno de sus lados.... es uno de los aprendices para la guerra , uno mas de la resistencia fronteriza, se dice que el mejor . pero su conducta tan solitaria hace que el resto dude de él. Un caballo blanco se ubica delante, un anciano de barba blanca, ojos cafes y con una armadura de color plateado (lider de la resistencia)   
  
-¿que haces aqui Herman?- pregunta mientras él joven detiene su caballo   
  
- vago señor, es lo unico que se hacer- responde con gran muestra de respeto   
  
- ¿no vas a ir al cementerio?- habla un poco ma humorado   
  
- ¿por que deberia? - agacha la cabeza   
  
- Tienes diecinueve años Herman, y desde la muerte de vuestro padre no has ido al cementerio a limpiar su altar, tu madre que tambien en paz descanza las abandonado a que el tiempo se encargue de su santuario, ni siquiera una rosa , ni siquiera una oracion... ¡NO ERES UN NIÑO Herman, eres un Mac-Natd entiende!- habla en tono autoritario y furioso , las miradas se crusan y un silencio agonizante se ubica en su entorno   
  
...   
  
- No merezco la entrada al santuario de mis padres, mi madre muerta tras la terrible enfermedad de la tristeza, ¡no pude hacer nada! comandante muy tio mio sera , pero mi apellido lo se muy bien y creo que vosotros no sos quien para recordarmelo, mi nombre Herman Mac-Natd lo cargo con orgullo...-   
  
- ¿y el apellido de vuestra madre?- interrumpe molesto   
  
- no soy merecedor de cargar la herencia de mi madre, lo unico que necesito es esta espada y este caballo... mi orgullo me hara resistir en mi cargo y si me perdona debo seguir practicando, los citadinos (gente del extremo sur) se preparan y ya han destruido tres pueblos luego vendran por nosotros- aferra la lianzas del caballo y lo hecha a trotar.   
  
- eres un caso perdido Herman, RECORDAD NO DEBES DERRAMAR SANGRE SI NO ES NECESARIO¡¡- el caballo negro se pierde a lo lejos y el comandante se encamina hacia los montes   
  
*... los meses pasaron el otoño se mostro presente , la pelea contra los citadinos empezo y quismat participo en la resistencia, como segundo a cargo de ella, la sangre volvio a vestir el pueblo y el fuego paso, el invierno comenzaba y la luna se ocultaba bajo el denso humo de las fogatas...   
  
- no podemos seguir a si comandante - grita Herman mientras desenvaina la espada para los contrincantes que ya llegaban   
  
- es lo unico que nos queda, manteneos firme-   
  
- no, no otra vez - quismat toma su caballo - con vuestro permiso comandante pero creo que hay que contratacar   
  
- HERMAN!!!!- el comandante grita mientras el caballo se confunde con la noche   
  
...El comandante toma su caballo blanco y parte detras de él , en el otro lado se ve la rapida avanzada del caballo negro , un caballo cafe grande se ve en las frontera... Herman arrasa con todo en una desesperada maniobra por encontrar al lider al cual ya lo habia devisado, una rama de la mano de quismat enciende caluroso fuego que empieza a quemar las fronteras oponentes e impide que Herman sea seguido... el comandante en su trotada no pierde de vista a su desesperado sobrino una espada arranca su cabeza y cae muerto....   
  
dias pasaron, la guerra acabo   
  
- Herman - hablo el rey   
  
- se lo que he hecho e matado a mi tio y a varios de vuestros hombres, dadme el castigo y acabad esta estupida conversacion- Herman replica en tono amenazante   
  
- no me levanteis la vos jovencillo- el rey habla furioso   
  
- si quereis otorgarme la muerte hacedlo no merezco la vida que me ha otorgado Dios , tengo dones, no los se ocupar acaba mi sabiduria con vuestra espada pero hacedlo vos señor rey y dadme una muerte honorable- los ojos se le llenan de furia mientras una rafaga de viento azota la sala , la lluvia comienza a caer y truenos a sonar   
  
- no me manchare las manos con las sangre de uno de los mios por lo menos no ahora, dejaras la ciudad y te alejaras de esta, puedes volver cuando deseis despues de tres meses, cargad todas vuestras cosas pero irte lo mas rapido para que la lluvia te consuma-   
  
- quizas no vuelva nunca, y no necesito nada solo este sable otorgado por mi padre , mi caballo y esta manta que me cubrira del frio- Herman se da vuelta y se retira de la sala   
  
- HAZLO ENTONCES¡¡ estas declarado desterrado del pueblo- el rey se vuelve a sentar en su trono   
  
* la lluvia cae fuertemente como las lagrimas que gritaban por aparecer, tanto del rey como el joven y ninguna cumplio su meta, el frio envolvio el pueblo y sus afueras y la lluvia no ceso durante un largo tiempo................................................ 


End file.
